Road Not Taken
by RetroApple
Summary: This story will follow Clementine through the events near and after the end of Season Two: Ep. 5. It highlights how she's changed, and the struggles she goes through following killing Kenny and leaving Jane. Please enjoy, and constructive criticism is always appreciated. Thanks for reading!


**Author's Note - Hello to the people of the Internet! My name's RetroApple, and this is my second fanfic, so be nice. This story will follow Clementine through the events near and after the end of Season Two: Ep. 5. So, if you haven't played it, spoilers ahead! I've decided to create my own after game story. Next, it will be first person of Clementine. Finally, while it's "T", this will have "M" rated language and gore. Viewer discretion is advised!**

**Disclaimer – The Walking Dead is property of TellTale Games. I only own the plot and any OCs that may be in the future.**

**Chapter 1 – Not What I Once Was**

As I stood there, my blood boiling with raw anger and hatred, I realized this has to have been the most 'pissed off' I've ever been. A baby in my arms and a pitiful excuse for a women standing in front of me, rambling about how she did this for me, to get me to leave him behind if I saw what he could become. Kenny, the man who was a third father to me when the world went to hell. The man who protected AJ and me at all costs. And the man who I just had to shoot to save this women's life.

"I understand if you're upset," Jane sorrowfully said. "AJ was never in any danger. I was just… going to try to talk you into coming with me. I just thought that if you saw Kenny like that… you'd know we'd have to leave him."

Oh, upset? No words could even describe how pissed I was at her.

"Upset?" I yelled. "Your fucking crazy! How could you do this!?"

"I had to do it Clem. You saw how he reacted. I had to show you what he was capable of."

"So you put AJ in danger… and got my friend killed, just to prove a point!?" That was it! She had no reason to do this. Any of this. And at any point, she could have stopped Kenny.

"It was a stupid plan," she admitted. Yeah... no shit Jane! "I should have never lied to you. But I thought it was the only way you'd see."

"Oh my God! Kenny…" I trailed off. The anger, the hatred for Jane was starting to turn into grief for what I had done. No, what this women had made me do.

"You have to forgive me. Please!" she was begging now. "We can just leave all this behind us. Please."

Lee had always told me to have someone watching my ass in this world. A partner, someone you could trust to have your back. But I didn't trust Jane. Not anymore. If she had just told the truth after Kenny's initial reaction, then maybe. But no, she had to do what she did, and forced me to make the hardest decision of my life.

I should have let Kenny kill her. But what's done is done, and I do know that she is the worst thing for this baby, for me, at this moment. "I'm not going anywhere with you." I said coldly. And with that, I turned and began to walk away.

"Clem… Please." Now she was really begging. "I did this for you! I can't do this alone… okay? Is that what you want to hear?" She yelled after me. I wanted to turn around, and tell her how I really felt. Which involved every swear word I knew.

But instead I bit my tongue, grimacing at the felling. She did this to herself, and my actions would speak louder than words. Continuing to yell at her would just be a waste of breath.

I continued to walk through this cold, desolate wasteland. Soon, I started to feel the gravity of what I had just done. I had no food, water, and warmer clothes for both of us. Or shelter, yet alone the skills of caring for a baby. I would need to find and learn those things.

"Well, here goes nothing," I sighed as I walked into the blizzard.

**5 hours later**

"God damn it," I sighed. It was starting to get dark, but at least the blizzard had subsided. However, with darkness there was cold, and God, was it freezing. AJ and I were huddled inside a log. I couldn't help but think that we might not make it. I'd be lucky if I woke up the next morning, let alone the baby surviving the night.

But we couldn't give up. Tomorrow, we would head south, get out of the cold. It was the best option, for the baby and for myself. It was gonna be a miracle if we made it though. But for the time being, I would have to let sleep take over, and hope for the best.

"Night AJ," I softly said, as I fell into slumber.

**Early the next morning**

My head shot up, senses alert. Scanning, the area in front of us seemed clear, and there was complete silence. The birds weren't even being assholes yet.

"Huh?" I muttered. "Could've sworn I heard something." However, AJ hadn't moved, so it must have been my imagination. Thank God hos chest was beating, or else I would've been scared. Then I heard another snap, from right behind us. I think _my_ heart stopped beating when a leg walked next to the log we were inside. Then I heard a voice. It had a thick accent, probably Russian. Wait, Russian? Oh my God, it was Arvo, and if he was talking, that means that Bonnie and Mike were with him.

"I'm surprised we haven't found her yet," he was saying. "After we found Kenny and Jane, I was surprised that she was not there." Wait, what does that mean? 'Found Jane.' That couldn't be good. I was stuck between a rock and a hard place… again. Say something or let them pass. I decided to say something.

After they passed, I silently crawled out and drew my pistol. "Don't fucking move," I said, malice obvious in my voice. That got them, and they slowly turned around, but keeping their weapons raised.

"Holy shit," Bonnie cried. "Clem! We thought you were dead!" I wonder why they thought that. "We found Kenny, bullet in his stomach and reanimated. Then by an open car, we found Jane with her knife in her face. What the fuck happened?!"

"Holy shit," I whispered. "Jane!" I didn't mean for her to kill herself. Arvo looked jittery again, like he did at the house. This was not good.

"Where's AJ?" Mike asked. "H-He's with you, right?"

"I'll tell you," I stated. "When all three of you lower your weapons. You have no idea what you assholes pushed me to do. Kenny's dead because of me… I had to shoot him. Jane killed herself after I left her."

"So sorry," Arvo said, lowering his weapon. "Honestly. None of this would have happened had I not lied about you robbing me. Please Clementine, I make it up to you. I help raise AJ like my-"

"Stop," I yelled. "I get it. I've done bad shit too Arvo, we all have. I wish it didn't happen, but it did. Now, we've gotta move on." And with that, I bent down, and picked up AJ. "Were both hungry, do you guys have any food?"

"Sure Clem," Mike said, grabbing his bag. "I still wonder how an 12-year-old is smarter and more mature then all of us. But I'm glad that you are."

He then handed me the food, and as I was feeding AJ, I realized that I really wasn't what I once was.

**Alright, 1 chapter down. They will get longer as I form a plan and if the story gets hits. PM for any ideas, and thoughts. What did you think? (Reviews/**_**CONSTRUCTIVE**_** criticism is appreciated) Thanks for reading!**

**-RetroApple**


End file.
